Hibiscus hybrid.
xe2x80x98Torchyxe2x80x99.
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and uniquely colored 3-lobed leaves which are severaly cut with slightly serrated margins and some entire margins along the sinuses and the leaves have a bright green color that compliments the landscape;
(b) Shimmering dark red buds that open into large ruffled flowers that are well-posed on the plant and outstanding for their medium-to dark red, thick-textured petals rich in effect;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous, with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Torchyxe2x80x99 a Hibiscus moscheutos was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus Militaris (nonpatented, Hibiscus moscheutos (nonpatented), and Hibiscus coccineus (nonpatented). More specifically, the plant resulted from a selected seedling of the Fleming xe2x80x98Avalonxe2x80x99 hybrids (nonpatented), which included crosses between the above-mentioned species. The seedling which most nearly met all above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1978 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. The plant was observed here under typical conditions for NE, at approximately 3 years of age. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division in Lincoln, Nebr., has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the above-mentioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy hibiscus plant contributes to the market with its shear beauty, its compact Growth habit, its great resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its Extreme hardiness.